Making the Cut
by iDevalu
Summary: There was one little test before Konatsu Warren was allowed into the Black Hawks. He passed well enough. So why wasn't he happy? Konatsu&Hyuuga with Hyuuga&Ayanami. Rated T cause I don't think its "mature" worthy.


**A/N: Because, let's face it, Hyuuga will never **_**entirely**_** devote himself to Konatsu. **

**Konatsu&Hyuuga**

**Hyuuga&Ayanami**

* * *

**Making the Cut**

**One-Shot**

He really wanted to belong to the Black Hawks. The elite of elite, where only those with skills worthy enough were allowed in. He had trained for this, trained his body and mind to become a weapon to the military, hoping that they positioned him within that elite military group. His family was known to belonging to the group. Very well known, in fact.

Though Konatsu held his father's name, the Warren family never believed he could be useful. The Warren's were known to always service the military, from the day they are old enough to enroll to the day they died in battle. It was a disgrace to the Warren name to return home alive. If one must die, they believed, it would be in battle.

Konatsu wanted the same opportunity, to bring honor to the Warren name. He was a Warren son and would so prove it, with or without the Zaphion power. So what if he did not posses the ability to create a blasting force with concentration and emotion alone? He had other skills, other _valuable _skills. And he would prove it. Prove it to the current Black Hawks. Konatsu would do anything to prove himself, _anything_.

He _would_ be given the privilege to ride with those members.

No matter what.

x-x-x

After he was discharged from the hospital, having gained Lieutenant Hyuuga's consideration to join the Black Hawks during his stay there, Konatsu was given a slip of paper from the hospital receptionist. There was no name to go with the note; she couldn't even remember what the man looked like that had entrusted the note to her.

Konatsu's name was scribbled on the front, an address written on the back. It was safe to assume that the blond had to make his way to the address.

He inquired with the receptionist of the address's location and was given simple directions of how to arrive there. It was walking distance, so it gave the blond some time to rehabilitate his unused legs.

Once he arrived, the Military Conference Building lay before him. This could be it, he thought as he took a deep breath to calm himself. It had to be that today he would find out whether he made the cut. Konatsu truly believed he had a very good chance, Lieutenant Hyuuga looked pleased when he had passed the last test. But it was never a good thing to be cocky.

So fixing his clothing, Konatsu advanced forward, determined though still a bit terrified. If he failed, what would he do? Somehow he believed that begging wouldn't do him any good, it probably would only mar his name. And he really didn't want to resort to something like that. Perhaps if he asked for reconsideration; though Hyuuga seemed like the character who thought things thoroughly. Even if the man's personality was a bit…_strange_.

Konatsu glanced down to the card, rereading the room number though he had practically memorized it. As the numbers increased, nearing the number on the card, the blond wondered if the sharp pain in his gut was normal. He just couldn't go back home without this a positive appraisal. He just couldn't be a normal foot soldier. He had to gain leverage fast, otherwise he could very well end up a foot soldier for the rest of his life. He very well knew that foot soldiers were only useful as human shields.

He paused and looked at the card once more. He then glanced to the plaque beside the door at his left. The numbers matched.

With his heart in his throat, Konatsu forced himself to take another deep breath before he placed his hand on the knob and turned.

The door glided silently open and the blond entered determined but was mildly surprised when he saw no one in the room. He stepped through the doorway, his eyes scanning the small office. There was a desk before him, a horizontal bookshelf behind it, a small table to his right and a few chairs. There were no windows, just the soft humming of filtered air.

Thinking he was in the wrong room, Konatsu looked back down to the note and reread it. Just as he was about to turn around and reread the number outside, the door slammed shut.

Startled, Konatsu turned, prepared to fight, but instead relaxed himself upon seeing the dark-haired, glasses-wearing Lieutenant leaning very nonchalant against the wall beside the door. As usual, he had a lollipop in his mouth; one foot was raised and planted against the wall while he had his arms folded across his chest. He wore an unusual smile, bordering on malevolent and amused, as he caught eyes with the blond.

"Rule number one, never doubt yourself if you believe you are correct. It's just tacky." Hyuuga pushed himself off the wall and sauntered towards the younger male. He paused just inches from him, forcing the blond to look up to him. "Rule number two, always be weary of the room you enter. You never know who, or what, might be inside. Am I making myself clear, Private?"

Konatsu raised his right hand in a salute. "Yes, Lieutenant Hyuuga-sama."

"Now, I do believe you know why you are here?"

"To hear the outcome of my request to join the Black Hawks."

"Mmmm," Hyuuga turned away, giving his back to the blond as he took a few steps forward, "not exactly."

Konatsu blinked and looked to the Lieutenant rather taken aback. "Then?" He asked before he realized it.

With an exaggerated sigh, Hyuuga shrugged his shoulders and threw his back against the door. He tilted his head down ever so slightly so his eyes were exposed from over his eyewear. That same unusual smile on his face. "Your final test. If you pass, you are automatically enrolled in the Black Hawks."

Konatsu had to force himself from breathing a sigh of relief. Especially since the smile the Lieutenant was wearing certainly wasn't something to take lightly.

"But?" The blond added, sure that there was more to be said.

"_But_," Hyuuga looked to a picture on his right, "since you are a Private, you'll have to be my Begleiter until you outrank a Lieutenant."

"Until I outrank you?"

The childish smile Hyuuga was known for replaced the eerie one, somewhat relaxing the blond.

"Exactly."

"Oh," the corner of Konatu's lip tugged upwards. "That's perfect then. It would be an honor to serve under you, Hyuuga-sama."

"Ugh. Stop with the sama," Hyuuga threw his head back against the door and twirled about the lollipop in his mouth. "Just plain Hyuuga, please. Now, there is still the matter of final test that we need to get started," the dark-haired male folded his arms across his chest, eyes still on the ceiling.

"Of course, Lieutenant Hyuuga. What is it I need to do?"

He assumed a small, insignificant mission. Possibly steal something from a Colonel's office or sneak into a top-security base, to prove himself, but as seconds ticked by he wasn't too sure about his assumption.

"Hyuuga-san?"

The man dropped his head back down, his glasses sliding down his nose ever so slightly. That wicked smile was back in place.

"Very simple, Konatsu-kun."

Without warning and with that lightning speed Konatsu had witnessed when the man slaughtered without hesitation, the blond was thrown back onto the desk. He winced as his back stung painfully but he had no time to find his bearings as his shirt was caught and that same fist slammed him onto the wooden furniture below. The fist smoothed out flat against his chest, and as Konatsu forced an eye open he watched as Hyuuga drew nearer, a knee on the desk to allow him better leverage.

"What you need to do is give your word that you will be at my beck and call. Cater to my every whim and need. And I mean my every _need_. Am I making myself clear, Private?"

Very hesitantly, as if slowly beginning to realize what was being asked of him, Konatsu nodded his head as he closed both eyes.

"…hm," Hyuuga removed the candy from his mouth and instructed the blond to open his. He did with slight hesitation. After dropping is candy into Konatsu's open mouth, Hyuuga moved his own and gave a light kiss just aside the boy's Adam's apple. He watched, rather amused, as the blond swallowed hard, his throat moving with the action.

"If you don't like it," he purred as he nuzzled the blond's neck, "you can always say no. Go to Katsugari or Ayanami for your approval. Kuroyuri wouldn't help you even if you promised him his heart's desire."

Konatsu sucked on the lollipop before he opened his mouth and let out a ragged breath, his entire body shuddering. He didn't know what to think at this point. He didn't know if his shuddering was from being touched so openly by another man, or just on the fact that he was being _touched_.

"That's your answer, eh?"

Hyuuga undid the buttons keeping Konatsu clothed, very slowly and deliberately, loving at how the blond trembled under him.

x-x-x

Since that day, Konatsu had become Lieutenant Hyuuga's Begleiter and sixth member of the Black Hawks. Not to mentioned he rose in rank, Sergeant Konatsu Warren. It was truly a dream come true, except for the slight nightmare that was Shuri Oak. But the boy could be easily avoided and even easier to confuse, telling him he was needed elsewhere.

But one thing that was clouding his days aboard the Black Hawks' airship was his immediate superior. He had assumed that life would be difficult, seeing that he was paying with his body to be apart of the elite military group, but Hyuuga scarcely asked for him. In fact, Hyuuga seemed to treat him no differently than he treated the rest of his squad. He was childish, immature and quite the prankster, always earning a scolding from Kuroyuri or Ayanami. Half the time, Konatsu had to corner the man and force him to do his paperwork, which was to just basically sign documents, since Konatsu couldn't very well forge the Lieutenant's signature once the blond finished the documents himself.

That was not what was bothering him though. What truly bothered the blond was that somewhere between "the calls" and Hyuuga's never-ending teasing and childish demeanor, Konatsu actually _wanted_ to be called more frequently. He would often delay Hyuuga's work just so the man could get scolded by his superiors and be forced to stay in an office to catch up on it all, as well as the late forms, with just Konatsu in the room.

It was certainly immature of Konatsu to put his superior through it all but he began to wonder if the "final test" he was given was just Hyuuga playing a prank.

Konatsu would watch, always from a distance, as Hyuuga acted pathetically like a high school girl with a crush around Ayanami. Always wanting his attention, always getting it. The two would have conversations that no one else would be able to follow. Hyuuga was the only one that could crack a smile from the man, or Ayanami's form of a smile – his lip ever so slightly tilted upward.

In three words, Konatsu was jealous. Jealous of the attention the Chief of Staff was getting from his superior but what could he do? He was the man's Begleiter. That was all. Their relationship was strictly professional-_ish_.

And Konatsu had his dream come true. To be a soldier in the Black Hawks. It was all he ever wanted. All he ever asked for.

So why wasn't he satisfied?

* * *

**A/N: If you guys wanted a smex scene, too bad! I don't write those :P …I get embarrassed. Pathetic, I know. Well, what do you guys think of my little tribute to the trio? Just 'cause I can never decide who should get Hyuuga, or who Hyuuga would actually want. This is my first one-shot, EVER! And it's actually short! **_**Yes**_**! Well, relatively.**


End file.
